Onyxia Halves
by XNNMX
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki gives her equally pregnant friend, Tsurara Shirayuki a piece of Onyxia...What is Onyxia and what does it have to do with there soon to be born Children?
1. Prologue

_**Onyxia Halves**_

Prologue

…

"K-kushina-chan…D-d-do you know what you are giving me!" A women's shocked shriek filled the silence of the herbal Tea shop. Making everyone in hearing distance too look out of there booths and stare at the red and blue haired beauties.

Tsurara Shirayuki's mind was currently very puzzled… The reason why? Her best friend and most loyal friend had just given her, half of a Onyxia…That meant that --…

"It's not for us silly! It's for them" Kushina's voice interrupted her train of thoughts by talking and nudging her, embarrassingly so, round tummy.

"O-o-oh! Okay that makes more sense…But Kushina…I thought you were against things such as the Onyxia Halves!" The pale purple haired women asked her best friend while flipping some kind of necklace in her hand and looking at it intently.

"I am…Some people don't get as lucky as I did...And it makes their lives a living hell…But I know you Tsurara! You are my best friend and we have been for many years since we met while still children… And I'm sure if she is your daughter, she will turn out just like or if not more, of a better of a person just like her mother…I trust you will bring her up well…So there is nothing to be worried about." Kushina a red haired and round tummied women replied in a soft voice, while griping her best friends hand over the booths table.

"B-b-but! Why! Your son could have anyone he could ever want…And I know why you are doing this, you know that my race is very small and going extinct…This is your reason isn't it?" Tsurara looked intently into her best friends forest green eyes and she asked her question.

"Yes that is the reason and Minato-kun has agreed that it was a great idea, he even said that our son who be one lucky son of Hokage! I'm doing this for him…My son…And you Tsurara my best friend! Your race is set on looking for destined one's…And by doing this you will have your daughters job already set and done…" Kushina looked at her friends soft hue purple and blue eyes with a warm and comforting look.

"I-I d-d-don't know what to say! I would gladly accept but what of your son! I still feel as if I would be stealing something from him…" Tsurara looked at her friend in confusion and want.

"Naru-chan will be fine, if your daughter is anything like her mother is then I would expect him to be the happiest person alive!" Kushina gave a reassuring smile in Tsurara's direction.

"Okay, now that I feel the shock fly away I can think more clearly, I accept your offer Kushina!" Both Kushina and Tsurara hugged each other over the booth's table with teary eyes, both having to stand on there tip toes as not to squish there unborn children against the edge of the table.

Sometime later both Kushina and Minato gave a final wave as they saw there friend leave the village heading towards the forest surrounding the said village.

"Do you think I really did the right thing Mina-kun?" Kushina looked up to her blonde haired husband in hopes of finding reassurance in his dark blue eyes.

Minato looked down at his wife, a full blown grin suddenly bloomed on his handsome face.

"Of course you did the right thing, when have you not done the right thing kushi-chan?" He asked as he wiggled his arm around his wife's waist while resting his hand on her tummy.

"But what of Naruto-kun? What if he really doesn't want this like I didn't…" She asked a little unsure of herself now.

"There are a lot of 'buts' in every situation Kushi-chan, and I do mean both kinds 'buts' and 'butts', BUT what if he comes in the same situation you did?" Minato assured his wife while using his other free arm to tend to the new wound on his head after the 'Perverted' little moment he just had.

"Your such a pervert Mina-kun, and wasn't it you who assured me that your sensei didn't rub of, off you?" Kushina asked/told her husband as they started there trek to there family home.

"Well you cant stop admiring who you admire!" Was Minato's quick reply.

"Baka-kun.." She whispered softly to herself as she leaned her head on his should, while he wisped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you too, nothing is going to stop us of having our own little family, you, me and Naruto…" Minato assured his wife and he pecked her head…

Oh…How wrong he was…


	2. Chapter One

…_**:::Onyxia Halve's:::…**_

**Chapter One**

…

Previously on Onyxia Halve's:

"_Baka-kun.." She whispered softly to herself as she leaned her head on his should, while he wisped his arm around her shoulders._

"_I love you too, nothing is going to stop us of having our own little family, you, me and Naruto…" Minato assured his wife and he pecked her head…_

_Oh…How wrong he was…_

…**:::~((Six Year's Later))~:::...**

Six year old Naruto was excited, he was currently sprinting as fast as his tiny legs could make him go towards the southern gates of Konoha, his home village.

'_Not that I call it home anyways, all the people are mean to me…'_ Naruto thought dejectedly to himself before brightening up as he felt the soft 'THUMP' of a certain necklace around his neck tapping his chest as it bounced on and off it.

'_Mizore-chan must be waiting for me! She always said that she disliked waiting, I can't make her wait up!'_ Was Naruto's thought as he started running faster and faster, while wrapping one tiny fist around his necklace that was under his white dirty and tattered shirt.

As he drew closer towards the exit of Konoha his train of thoughts suddenly started taking a different turn.

It had been six years since the attack of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, who was defeated by the strong and fearless Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. Six years since Naruto was born…Six years since he lost his parents…

'_Oji-san keeps on saying that they would never have abandoned me, he keeps on saying they died protecting me and the village on the night the Kyuubi attacked…But what if they just abandoned me and hated me like everyone else?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to follow down the earth and leaf covered path towards the Forest of Konoha.

But on the Brightside of things, he would soon be starting the Ninja Academy so that he could become strong and then stronger and then stronger then stronger! If that was even possible?

Goals in life? Well he didn't really have any at his age, the only things he had to look forward to every morning that he woke up was; eating Ramen,a visit from Oji-san, and a talk with Mizore-chan!

If he really thought about it his main goal at the moment was making Mizore-chan happy! He absolutely loved watching her adorably cute face lightening up into a smile! Even thou sometimes her eyes had that thing about them…he didn't know what that thing was that he saw in her eyes each time he laughed or smiled, maybe pity? Because he rarely smiled all of his smiles were fake apart from when he was smiling at Mizore-chan!

Mizore-chan meant a lot to him…She was his only friend, and she was defiantly his best friend ever! He always felt proud of himself when he made her smile and always got funny feelings in his stomach…As if butterfly's were fluttering in his belly…

And of course Tsuarara, or was Naruto liked to call her 'Obaa-chan' which always made him get a good yell at for poor respect and blah blah blah, as if a six year old brat would really pay attention at what a so called 'old bat' would say.

She was a great person, always making sure Naruto was okay and asking him questions and consoling him…Ect

Both Tsurara, Mizore and the Old Man were the best people ever!

As Naruto got to his clearing within the woods that surrounded Konoha, he took his place leaning against a tree that left a bigger area of shade around said clearing.

As Naruto got himself comfortable against the Tree, he felt around his neck till he felt the tell tale feeling of metal around his neck, hooking his little fingers around the metal wire of sorts and lifting it up so that the object that was hiding underneath his shirt became visible.

The 'Necklace' around Naruto's neck was quite…Unique and Epic…

The chain was a deep midnight black and it was quite long and thin, not thick like most common Necklace's that Naruto would see people wearing, At the end of the Necklace where sometimes there would be some sort of object such as a star or tooth or something, Naruto had…A ball? It was a glass see threw ball, it looked and felt quite fragile, surrounding the ball was two black hoops with purple 'glowing' inscriptions in some sort of old language Naruto didn't understand nor could he read, said hoops were connected to the chain making the Ball seemingly float without any need of support..

Before Naruto could continue and examine his Necklace that he had since the day he could remember, it started glowing a rich deep black before it became a light glowing purple…Then came a pretty face of a Six year old Mizore Shirayuki.

"Naruto-kun! You made me wait…Didn't you want to see me?" Mizore's little soft and quite voice swelled out of the Necklace and around Naruto making him hear her just fine and well.

" No Mizore-chan!, I err.. Got lost on the road of thoughts?" Naruto offered his lame partially true excuse to the teary eyed girl.

Seven miles away, a man could be seen leaning against a sigh post while reading some art…I mean smut, he suddenly sneezed thus covering his face mask with mucus.

"It better be some hot chick that's thinking about me or eles I got all this snot on my face for nothing worth while…" the Silver haired man threatened to…Himself?

Back with Naruto

Naruto was still currently talking to Mizore threw the orb that was hanging from his Necklace as he bathed in the sunlight threw the clearing laughing and joking and telling her stories of his pranks.

Naruto was so deep in his conversation that he never noticed the yellow and black slitted eyes of the person who was watching him from a safe distance...

'_Interesting…He looks exactly like that Teme of a student from my Baka teammate…The one who stole my rightful place as 4th Hokage!…Maybe I may extract my revenge..By turning his very own offspring by training him to destroy his very own home, the home his very own father died to protect?'_ The person all but hissed within his own thoughts as he let out a snake like tongue in and out of his pale lips before pulling it back in its rightful place.

'_You will be mine Naruto-kun, mine to train and use…'_


End file.
